


French

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [17]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, cuteness, highschool, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Jeremy needs help.





	French

“Mister Moreau, could you please come up to the board and solve this equation for us instead of playing around on your phone?”

Jean dropped his phone on the floor by accident when he startled, and felt his cheeks heat up and flush such a deep shade of red that he knew he looked like a tomato right now. “Uh, y-yes, M’am. Apologies.”

He quickly scrambled up and went to the front of the classroom, all eyes on him. Alvarez, who sat next to him in class, gave him a sorry but encouraging smile and thumbs up when he turned around, dragged his glance over the class before looking to their teacher Mrs Winfield.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and it was clear that she hated this, hated having to punish him, but still thought it was important so he learned the rules. “Here.” She handed him the whiteboard marker and pointed at the equation on the board.

Fuck.

What a shitty monday morning.

And all just because he had to re-read Jeremy’s texts from last night in class.

-

“If I make you solve another equation, will you put your fucking phone away?” Kevin sounded a little mad. They were at lunch, Kevin shovelling food into his Exy-sculpted body, Alvarez reading, and Jean still brooding over his phone.

“Give that to me.” Alvarez put her book down and held out her hand. Jean clutched the phone to his chest. “No!”

She rolled her eyes. “Come on, frenchie, or did he sext you?”

Jean’s cheeks were heating up again and he shook his head, quickly handing over the phone to prove her wrong. Kevin just rolled his eyes, but still peeked over Alvarez’s shoulder to read the text.

Alvarez’s eyes narrowed and her lips quietly formed the words. Then she cocked her head to the left, to the right and eventually handed the phone to Kevin.

“You know, that does sound an awful lot like a… veiled sext.”

Jean, who had used their silence to eat some of his salad, choked on the leaves now. “No! What? Why?”

A little smirk appeared on Kevin’s lips as he handed the phone back to Jean. “…’could you help me with french? Please?’”, he quoted, exaggerating the neediness in the tone ever so slightly.

“That’s not- it’s not- no-”, Jean stuttered, thoroughly embarrassed by his incredible friends.

“Oooooh, please, Jean, please help me improve my french…!”, Alvarez teased, giving the words a needy edge and licking her lips in such an exaggerated motion that Kevin facepalmed while laughing.

“You’re dumb and I hate you.”, Jean grumbled and tugged his shoulders up to hide his blush as best as he could.

Alvarez and Kevin were still laughing, but suddenly, they tensed up and stopped. Jean needed a moment to catch on, because his face was still half-buried in the neckline of his sweater. “It’s really just about french… class! Nothing else! Just… french.”

“French?”, a voice behind Jean said and made him almost jump out of his skin which made Kevin and Alvarez laugh hard again, snorting into their respective lunches. “Hey, Jeremy.”, Kevin pressed out and Alvarez just waved while biting down hard on her lip.

Horrified, Jean turned around, only to spot Jeremy standing behind him, smiling down at him in his unique, gentle, friendly and open way. “Hey, Jean!”

“Oh-…hi.” A stupid grin spread on Jean’s lips, embarrassing and cheesy. “Uh… do you… we were just talking… do you wanna… uh, what about french? Should we…?” Nope, a whole sentence wasn’t happening right now. Damn.

“No, it’s fine, I can wait until you’re done talking to your friends!”, Jeremy smiled, seeming unphased (even though a knowing little twinkle in his eyes).

“No, no! They’re stupid anyway.” Jean gave his friends a pointed look and turned back around to Jeremy. “…we… we can… we can just go to the library.”

Jeremy nodded happily. As Jean stood up, he had to tilt his head up just a little to keep looking at Jean, and it made Jean’s heart flutter a little. “Thank you so much, Jean. I’m just so bad at french.” Jeremy laughed apologetically.

Kevin and Alvarez burst out into laughter again, and Jean glared back over his shoulder at them and flipped them off.

“Your friends seem really nice and funny.”, Jeremy mused as they were walking to the library.

Jean just grunted non-committantly.


End file.
